Compromises And Theta Protocol
by Caseyrook
Summary: After the events of "The Dirty Half Dozen" May and Bobbi make compromises in Coulson's favor. Set right after the episode and stays with canon up to that point. Ties to Avengers: Age of Ultron so spoiler warning.


**A/N: Takes place after "The Dirty Half Dozen" but before "Scars" and follows canon as much as possible. (So Spoiler Warning in Regards to "The Dirty Half Dozen" and any episodes before it plus "Avengers: Age of Ultron." Rated for language.)**

With Coulson, Fitz, Hunter, and Skye back on base at the Playground, Gonzalez called a meeting of the Council. He wanted agents Cooper and Weaver there in person and once they came the five council members took over Coulson's office.

Coulson watched with narrowed eyes as May went inside and closed the door behind her. He didn't bother trying to go into his own office, he already had the upper hand with Team Gonzalez and didn't see the point in causing trouble.

Skye joined him as he stood against a wall in the hallway, out of anyone's way, and close enough to view his office. His arms were crossed and Skye could feel the anger emanating from him.

She approached slowly, thinking of something she could say to him to cheer him up. Ever since Gordon dropped her off on The Bus Skye could sense that something was wrong between May and Coulson.

Fitz-Simmons had filled her in on everything, including May being made a member of the Council and the fact that Coulson had actively turned himself in.

"So, Director, can I start calling you AC again?"

Coulson said no words but turned to glare at Skye.

He turned back and stared again at his office.

Skye considered walking away and leaving him alone but she didn't. Instead she copied him and stood leaning against a wall. The only difference was that she didn't cross her arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Skye couldn't stand the silence.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you have X-ray vision."

Coulson turned again. He didn't glare this time. He knew what Skye was trying to do.

"May is pissed at me."

Skye looked back at him. "I noticed. Is she pissed because you teamed with Ward?"

Coulson looked back at his office. "That's only half of it."

Skye appreciated the answer. "What's the other half?"

Coulson glared at her again and looked at his office again.

"Right. So Fitz-Simmons didn't really give me an answer. What does this Gonzalez and his Council have against you that made them stage a coup?"

Coulson answered without looking away from the office. "I died."

Skye shook her head. "That seems to be a topic of interest in these situations."

Coulson continued to look at his office. "Mack and Bobbi told them I'd been 'compromised'. It doesn't help that Fury gave me his job."

And at that moment the door to Coulson's office opened. Coulson straightened himself and uncrossed his arms.

May came out and walked in their direction. Skye decided to go check on Lincoln and walked away. Coulson met May half way.

"Do I get to join your club?"

May managed a soft glare. "If it wasn't for me you'd be in a cell right now."

Coulson matched her glare. "You'd be in there with me."

May said nothing in return and turned around. The both of the walked into Coulson's office.

May stood by the door. Gonzalez was sitting on Coulson's desk and the rest of the council was sitting at the table. All eyes fell on Coulson, who stood in the middle of the room looking directly at Gonzalez.

Gonzalez ignored the look that Coulson was giving him. "You said Fury was alive. Do you have proof?"

"May didn't tell you?" Coulson said looking to May.

"She told us that you last saw him after you took down Cybertek and John Garret. If Fury _is_ alive our people deserve to know and they'll want more than word of mouth. We want proof."

"The Toolbox is the only proof that I have. Well that and the fact that he gave me his job."

There was scoffing and shifting heard behind Coulson's back.

Weaver spoke and Coulson turned to face her. "Who _else_ knows that he's alive? Perhaps we can get in touch with them."

"Fitz-Simmons, Skye, Maria Hill, Romanoff, and Captain America."

Weaver looked at Coulson with contempt. "You've spoken to Maria Hill?"

Coulson didn't say anything. Of course they knew that he _had_ spoken to Hill, but he didn't want to tell them what they talked about.

Cooper spoke up, intrigued by Coulson's sudden silence. "Did you two talk about 'Theta Protocol?"

Coulson looked at Little Lola sitting on a filing cabinet by the door. He stayed silent.

Gonzalez sighed and stood up. He placed his weight on his cane and then looked at each council member. "I think it's time to vote. Cooper?"

Confused, Coulson looked at Cooper who said "Yes" and nodded.

Next Gonzalez looked at Weaver who said yes also. Mack said "Yes".

Then Gonzalez looked to Bobbi. Coulson felt a pang of appreciation when she said "No" to whatever it is they were voting on.

Gonzalez said "Yes" himself and then turned to May.

"Well it doesn't matter what your vote is, Agent May. Do you want to tell him?"

Coulson was normally cool tempered, but the last five minutes taxed his patience. "Tell me what, Robert?" Coulson purposely kept his eyes on Gonzalez and off May, who was now giving him a look of concern.

Gonzalez looked at May, at everyone else, and then back at Coulson. "The vote was whether or not we can trust you. You're keeping secrets from us. Even if we have the Toolbox, you're still a threat."

Coulson looked at everyone. "So what? You're going to lock me up?'

Now Bobbi spoke. "That's not what Gonzalez is saying, Coulson. They agreed you're a threat but May and I convinced them that you're asset because of your loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Coulson was still confused. "So why did _they_ say 'Yes' and you say 'no'?"

Finally May spoke. She stepped to get closer to Coulson. "They're not locking you up, Phil. But they are taking precautions."

Coulson looked at May. "Precautions?"

Gonzalez moved back to the desk and produced a box the size of the palm of a hand. He handed it to May and then motioned for everyone else to follow him out of the office.

May looked at the closed box until she and Coulson were alone.

Once the door closed May opened the box. "Give me your hand Phil."

Coulson didn't listen. His hands stayed at his sides.

May glared at him. "If you walk out of this room without what's in this box, Gonzalez would take no time throwing you in the Vault."

Coulson didn't say anything. He just blinked.

May folded her arms. "But you'd prefer that wouldn't you? Instead of just telling us what the Hell _Theta Protocol_ is."

Coulson looked at her for a few seconds and then sat on his desk. He looked at the floor in deep thought and finally talked. "It's the Avengers. But not just Cap, Stark, Thor, Romanoff, Barton and Dr. Banner. It's an Academy to train new Avengers."

May fought a look of impress and joined him on the desk. "And you couldn't tell me?"

"Maria Hill and Fury were the only others to know. It wasn't that I don't trust _you_ Melinda. I do. More than anyone else. But it's obvious that we can't always trust everyone else. Morse and Mack are proof of that. Telling you would have been too risky."

"You should have at least told me that you were in contact with Andrew." May got off the desk and stood up straight.

Coulson looked away. This issue was more personal than Theta Protocol and he did feel bad about it. He said nothing because he didn't know what else to say.

May took note of his silence. "If you were seeing him, you should have told me because then we both could have worked with him to find a cure. I mean besides you going into the memory machine and then the threatening a family at gun point."

Coulson looked at her. "I must have pissed you off back then too." May cocked her head. Coulson explained. "You're talking more than ever again."

May reached for his arm. "Let me see your hand." She knew he was sorry for not telling her that he had been seeing Andrew for counseling and suddenly she could forgive him.

Coulson listened this time. He already knew what was in the box so he wasn't surprised when May took out a metal bracelet similar to the one that he had once made Skye wear.

May snapped it on his arm. She held his arm for a few seconds longer.

Taking the opportunity he asked, "So we're good?"

May didn't answer. She released his hand.

Coulson studied the bracelet and immediately tried to pull it off, but the bracelet barely went past his wrist to touch his hand.

May threw the box back on the desk. "It's more advanced than the one you gave Skye. It won't prevent you from using all electronics, but it will monitor your activity. There are some files you won't be able to access."

Coulson had still been trying to take the bracelet off but at these last words he looked up at May. " _Some files?_ "

May hardened her stance. She knew this next part would be the hard sell. "You'll have a Level Three clearance with situational access to higher level data."

"I got ride of levels."

"They didn't"

"Okay but seriously, _Level Three_? So now I'm outranked by Fitz-Simmons?"

May put her hand on Coulson's shoulder. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"You really think anyone from our team would boss you around?"

"Our team? No. But the people Level Four and above on Team Gonzalez? Yes. Do I have to listen?"

May took her hand off Coulson's shoulder and sat back down on the desk. "The bracelet is a compromise. It's what's keeping you on base."

Now Coulson got off the desk. He circled around to his comfy chair. "You said 'situational access. What's that mean?"

May gave a wry smile. "It means that if you want more Intel on a case, you'll need either a Level 8 on Team Gonzalez or someone else on the Committee to give you access." Coulson gave a weak smile as May added, "Don't worry. Right now we have at least that in common."


End file.
